Just Once
by jungsungyu
Summary: sungmin mencintainya tapi banyak rintngan yang menga halanginya. full sungmin, oneshot


Title : Just Once

Genre : GS, Sad, Drama

Rated : T

Leght : OneShot

Author : Jungsungyu

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun as KyuHyun (Namja)  
- Lee Sungmin as SungMin (Yeoja)

Other Cast : - Park SunYoung as HyoMin (Yeoja)  
-Choi SooYoung as SooYoung (Yeoja)

Warning : GenderSwitch, SongFict, All Sungmin POV, Amburadul, Typo (s), Tidak sesuai EYD, gajelas, maksain,dll

Disclaimer : FF INI MUTLAK PUNYA SAYA! ASLI DARI OTAK SAYA! Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua masing masing, milik fansnya masing, ff ini dan Kyuhyun milik saya(?)~ hahaha *evilsmirk*

BACKSOUND :

-KYUHYUN - JUST ONCE

DON'T COPY MY FF! DON'T BASH MY CAST! AND DON'T BASH MY FANFIC!

Baca nya sambil dengerin lagu kyuhyun - just once^^ biar makin nyes.. Kalo gak punya, harus download.(?)

-oo-

Saranghaedo doenayo. Hagopeunmal inneunde  
Naeipsuri mugeowo danhanbeondo motaetdeon naemaeumi haneunmal

Cho Kyuhyun... Namja yang sudah seminggu ini selalu memenuhi fikiran ku. Yah... Namja itu selalu menari nari di otak ku, entah dari kapan aku menyukainya, yang jelas aku menyukainya sejak ia memberikan pidato pada saat acara mos berlangsung. Saat itu ia menggunakan baju seragam yang rapih. Rambut ikal coklat nya agak sedikit berantakan menampakan kesan cool, wajah yang tampan dan jangan lupa senyumannya yang menawan, hanya dengan senyumannya semua yeoja takluk.  
Tapi aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ku ini. Saat Aku tahu dia seorang namja populer di sekolah semakin membuatku berkecil hati mendapatkannya. Bibirku sangat berat dan hatiku memiliki kata kata yang tak bisa ku katakan bahkan sekali...

"Min, kau sepertinya terus memperhatikan kyuhyun sunbae. Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Hyomin. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak masih di bangku SMP, dan ternyata kami masuk dalam SMA yang sama pula, bahkan sekelas. Jadilah aku dan Hyomin semakin dekat

"Ne Hyomin-ah, aku menyukainya" Ucapku tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku dari Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kau malah Menyukainya min? Aku dengar dia sudah memiliki Yeoja yang menjadi incarannya" Ujar Hyomin

"Aku tak perduli hyomin-ah, aku tulus mencintainya, tak dibalas pun tak apa" Aku menundukan wajahku, memang terasa berat telah mencintai namja yang sudah memiliki yeoja incaran. Dan kemungkinan besar yeoja itu akan menjadi kekasihnya kan? Ya tuhan. Kenapa kau harus memberikan perasaan ini padaku?

.

~oo~

.

Meoreojigoisseoyo. Motdahanmarinneunde. Geudaeyeo~  
Gaseumeuro samkin geumare babocheoreom naega apado geudaemaneul ojigwonhaeyo.

Kau semakin jauh ketika diriku masih memiliki kata kata yang tidak bisa ku ungkapkan...  
Beberapa bulan kemudian beredar gossip kalau kyuhyun mengajak kencan sooyoung, yeoja populer disekolah ini. Kyu, kau tau? Hatiku sangat hancur ketika mendengar gossip itu. Kyu bisakah kau sedikit melirik ke arah ku? Melihat cinta tulus yang kuberikan hanya untukmu. Aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Namun apa daya. Diriku seperti orang bodoh, diriku menelan kata kata kedalam hatiku, meskipun sakit, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa diriku hanya ingin kau tahu...

"Min kau dengar gossip bahwa kyuhyun sunbae mengajak kencan seorang yeoja bernama sooyoung? Ternyata dia sunbae kita" Ujar Hyomin

Aku hanya menundukan kepala ku. Kenapa begitu besar ujian percintaan ku? Kenapa harus rumit seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus ditakdirkan untuk mencintai seorang cho kyuhyun? Kenapa? Aku sendiri belum bisa menjawabnya. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan bagiku. Kalau boleh aku meminta. Aku meminta agar tak dipertemukan oleh kyuhyun, agar aku tak merasakan perasaan sakit yang sekarang sedang aku alami

"Sungmin-ah. Kau tenang saja, ada aku disini. Kau boleh menceritakan semua masalah mu padaku. Kau boleh menggunakan bahuku untuk tempat mu menangis, kau jangan menyerah min. Kau harus tetap berjuang demi cintamu" Mendengar ucapan hyomin, aku jadi terharu. Beruntunglah kau Lee Sungmin. Setidaknya kau memiliki sahabat yang sangat perhatian padamu. Aku langsung memeluk hyomin, menangis disana, menumpahkan segala kesedihanku di bahu hyomin

"Aku tak kuat hyomin-ah. Ini semua begitu menyakitkan. Aku tak kuat" Aku terus menangis, memang benar. Semua ini begitu menyakitkan untuk seorang Remaja SMA berumur 15 tahun

"Kau harus kuat min. Mungkin tuhan punya rencana lain setelah ini" Ucap hyomin sambil mengusap rambutku lembut. Ia juga merasa tak tega melihat sahabatnya seperti ini, ia juga merasa sedih

Aku melepaskan pelukan ku pada hyomin  
"Terimana kasih hyomin-ah. Kau adalah penyemangatku, tanpa kau mungkin aku akan jatuh" Ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis

"Itulah gunanya sahabat Lee Sungmin"

.

~oo~

.

Hanbeonman nal saranghaejwoyo  
Hanbeonman michidorok bulleobwado doenayo  
Naemamhana deohaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo

Kyu... Aku sangat mencintaimu, silahkan kau mencintaiku hanya sekali. Tidak apa apa asal kau tahu keberadaan ku.. Kau harus tahu kyu, diriku bisa gila walau diriku menyebut nama mu hanya sekali.. Karna hatiku terus berteriak.. Diriku ingin pergi lebih dekat dengan mu... Disisi mu... Tapi ku rasa itu mustahil...

Ternyata KyuHyun sudah menjadi kekasih Sooyoung. Hah harapan ku pupus sudah. Aku tak punya semangat lagi, Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai Yeoja Chingu

"Min kau baik baik saja? Jangan menangis. Kumohon aku tak kuat melihat kau seperti ini" Hyomin menangis sambil memelukku. Kalau boleh kalian tau, hyomin juga sangat sedih. Siapa yang tak sedih kalau sahabat kalian terus terusan merasakan sakit hati dan sakit hati itu berasal dari Namja pabo yang telah melukai hati sahabatmu. Seperti itulah pemikirian hyomin, ia benar benar tak tega dengan sungmin. Sungmin yeoja yang baik, ramah, dan juga pintar. Wajahnya pun sangat manis dan imut. Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau melihat keberadaan sungmin disini

"Hiks hyomin-ah jangan menangis, harusnya aku yang menangis bukan kau" aku memeluk sahabatku erat. Aku pun menangis dipelukan hyomin. Menumpahkan semua kesedihanku di pelukannya. Kali ini aku benar benar sudah tak punya harapan lagi. Harapan ku untuk mendapatkan hati kyuhyun sudah pupus, kyuhyun sudah mempunyai yeoja chingu.

"Aku tak tega denganmu min, kau sangat baik hati, kau tidak pantas mendapatkan ini semua. Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagian hiks" isak hyomin

Aku pun melepaskan pelukan ku. Aku menatap hyomin sambil tersenyum. Apa kalian pikir senyum ini gampang diciptakan? Tidak! Aku tersenyum dengan susah payah

"mungkin saja aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah ini. Takdir tuhan tidak ada yang tahu, aku hanya bisa bedoa. Mungkin kyuhyun memang bukan diciptakan untuk ku. Mungkin saja tuhan sudah merencanakan kebahagian untukku kelak. Jadi kau jangan bersedih, kau cukup tetap disampingku. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik ku hyomin-ah hiks" Aku sungguh tak kuat dengan semua ini tuhan. Mengapa kau mengatur takdir ku seperti ini? Aku sungguh tidak kuat. Aku sudah lelah, tapi aku terus berdoa agar aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari mu

"Kau sangat hebat min. Mungkin kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak mungkin bisa seperti kau. Tapi lihatlah. Dirimu sangat tegar menghadapi ini semua. Kau benar benar yeoja terhebat yang pernah aku temui. Aku sangat senang bisa kenal denganmu dan menjadi sahabatmu" ucap hyomin

Aku pun tersenyum "aku juga senang mempunyai sahabat seperti kau hyomin-ah"

.

~oo~

.

Gwaenchantago malhaeyo. Yeogijigeum isseoyo. Geudaeyeo~  
Naegaseume geudael pumeoseo meongideureo naega apado geudaemaneul ojigwonhaeyo

Ku dengar hubungan mu dengan sooyoung merenggang kyu? Karena apa? Dan kudengar juga bahwa sooyoung mengkhianati mu, dan berpaling ke siwon. Ku lihat kau sangat sedih kyu. Rupanya kau sangat mencintai sooyoung. Hah hatiku remuk seketika. Ku beranikan diriku untuk menghiburmu... Meskipun kau tak suka tidak apa apa.. Niat ku hanya ingin menghiburmu.. Dan ku lihat kau tidak menolak, aku sangat senang... Semenjak itu kita jadi semakin dekat. Diriku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa menjadi dekat denganku seperti ini.. Setelah 3 minggu kita menjadi sahabat. Tiba tiba kau menyatakan perasaan mu pada ku, jujur aku sangat kaget, perasaan ku senang bercampur tidak percaya. Apakah ini benar? Kyu benar benar ingin menjadikannku yeoja chingunya? Lalu aku menerimanya. Diriku memberi tahu mu bahwa itu baik baik saja, bahwa ada diriku disini sekarang, sayangku. Meskipun diriku mendapatkan luka dengan memeluk anda dalam hatiku meskipun sakit, aku hanya ingin kau..

"Annyeong Sunbae" Sapa ku ramah

"Annyeong, siapa kau? Apa kita pernah saling kenal?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis

Aku memegang dadaku, merasakan rasa sakit saat kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah

"Lee Sungmin Imnida, aku hoobae mu" Ujar Sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum manis

Kyuhyun pun sempat tercengang saat melihat senyum itu. Begitu manis dan damai. Sepertinya kyuhyun luluh dengan senyuman itu. Kyuhyun pun membalas uluran tangan itu. Dan sampai tangan mereka bertaut. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui tangan itu sangat hangat. Tak beda jauh dengan sungmin. Ia juga sangat kaget dengan semua ini, kyuhyun mau membalas uluran tangannya.

"Eum.. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Ucap kyuhyun agak sedikit gugup.

"Aku sudah tau sunbae" Jawabku masih tetap tersenyum

Dan lagi lagi senyum itu membuat jantung seorang cho kyuhyun berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang/? Mengapa senyum itu sangat tulus dan damai? Kenapa secepat ini kyuhyun jatuh dalam pesona sungmin? Apa ini bisa disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama? Hanya kyuhyun yang tahu jawaban nya

"Oh hehe.. Kemarilah Sungmin-ah. Duduk disebalah ku" Ucap kyuhyun

Apa ini nyata? Atau ini mimpi yang seperti biasa muncul disetiap malam? Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk duduk bersama? Mungkin kalian bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku ini berlebihan. Tapi seperti itu lah nyata nya. Aku sangat senang sekali

"Ah.. Boleh sunbae" Aku pun langsung duduk tepat disebelah kyuhyun.

Suasana pun menjadi hening, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin dan nafas mereka yang teratur.

"Eum sunbae seperti nya ada masalah. Kalau tidak keberatan bisa di ceritakan padaku ku" Aku pun memulai perbincangan. Tidak enak juga kalau hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada obrolan

"Huft sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpan ini sendirian. Tapi aku rasa aku membutuhkan teman yang bisa diajak curhat bersamaku. Dan kau sepertinya yeoja baik. Jadi aku akan menceritakan semua masalahku" Jawab kyuhyun

"Silahkan saja sunbae. Aku akan setia mendengarkannya" Sungmin pun tersenyum mendapati jawaban yang baik dari kyuhyun

"Sooyoung mengkhianati ku, ia mempunyai namja chingu lain dibelakangku. Aku merasa sebagai seorang namja harga diriku di injak injak olehnya, perasaan ku campur aduk, kesal sedih marah semua nya campur jadi satu. Aku merasa sakit hati sudah di perlakukan seperti itu oleh yeoja chingu ku sendiri. Jadi aku memutuskannya tadi" Kyuhyun pun menunduk. Sepertinya ia memang sakit hati, terlihat dari nada bicara. Dengan sedikit keberanian, aku mengusap punggungnya. Bermaksud untuk menenangkannya

"Sabar sunbae. Tuhan punya rencana lain dari semua ini. Sunbae akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari tuhan saat nanti" aku masih tetap mengusap punggungnya. Tiba tiba saja kyuhyun memelukku, waktu terasa berhenti. Aku kaget, sangat kaget. Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Apa ini nyata? Atau mimpi? Tapi sepertinya ini nyata. Ya tuhan apa kau sudah mengabulkan doa ku selama ini?

"Terima kasih sungmin-ah. Hanya kau yang bisa mengerti aku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, karna kau sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku" perlahan ia mengusap punggungku lembut. Aku serasa ingin pingsan, tapi aku tersenyum.

"Tak apa sunbae. Kau bisa bercerita denganku kapanpun kau mau. Aku akan siap mendengarkannya. Yangpenting kau harus sabar menghadapi ini semua" Ucapku sambil tersenyum, masih dalam keadaan memeluknya

Semenjak kejadian itu hubungan ku dengan kyuhyun jadi semakin dekat. Terkadang kami pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama. Hyomin yang sudah tau tentang ini pun sangat senang. Malah saat aku ceritakan dia langsung memelukku erat sampai aku sesak, tapi suatu hari...

"Eum minnie-ah" Panggil kyuhyun. Ya kami berdua sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah

"Hm" aku hanya menjawab dengan deheman

"Eum itu apa kau eumm" kyuhyun tampak ragu ragu untuk meneruskan kata katanya. Aku pun menolehkan kepala ku jadi menghadap kyuhyun

"Ada apa kyu? Ada yang kau mau bicarakan padaku? Katakan saja" Tanya ku

Dengan perlahan kyuhyun meraih tangan sungmin. Menggenggam erat tapi lembut. Tatapannya pun sangat lembut. Seakan kyuhyun ingin mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada sungmin. Sedangkan sungmin? Yeoja itu sebenarnya sedang menormalkan detak jantungnya, ia kaget dengan perlakuan kyuhyun yang terbilang sangat tiba tiba

"Lee sungmin, saranghae"

Bagi Sungmin dunia seperti berhenti saat itu juga. Apa yang kyuhyun katakan? 'Lee Sungmin, Saranghae'? Benarkah itu?. Apakah tuhan sudah mengabulkan doanya? Sungmin pun hanya bisa membisu ditempat

"Saranghae, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku min?" Ucap kyuhyun tulus

Ya tuhan! Apa lagi ini? Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaan padaku dan memintaku untuk menjadi yeoja chingu nya? Rasanya aku ingin pingsan ditempat. Tapi sangat tidak elit kalau sedang ditembak namja lalu kau pingsan hanya karna kau terlalu senang

"Kyu... Apa ini sungguhan?" Aku mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ini nyata

"Ini sungguhan min.. Aku cho kyuhyun sangat mencintai yeoja bernama lee sungmin. Jadi apa kau mau menjadi yeoja chinguku min?" Kyuhyun harap harap cemas. Ia takut kalau sungmin akan menolaknya

"Aku mau kyu.. Nado saranghae" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum, senyum yang bisa membuat seorang cho kyuhyun bertekuk lutut.

Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik sungmin kedalam dekapan eratnya. Mengucap rambut yeoja itu lembut terkadang ia mengecup pucuk kepala yeoja itu

"Gomawo min, jeongmal saranghae"

"Cheonma kyu, nado jeongmal saranghae"

~oo~

.

Seotunnauisarang algoinnayo.  
Doraseoneun geudaelbomyeo maldomotago nauinameun sarangeul maeume modu dameulkke

Hubunganku dengan kyu semakin baik, semakin mesra... Tapi... Kudengar lagi kyu kembali dekat dengan sooyoung. Kyu apakah kau berniat berpaling dari ku? Ku mohon jangan kyu. Diriku sangat mencintaimu.. Diriku tidak bisa mengatakan apa apa. Jadi diriku hanya akan menempatkan semua cintamu didalam hatiku

Suatu hari aku sedang berjalan menuju kantin dengan hyomin. Aku memang sudah menceritakannya pada hyomin. Ia pun langsung kegirangan pada saat itu. Saat sudah sampai kantin tanpa sengaja mataku melihat kyuhyun sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan sooyoung. Dan ya tuhan mereka sedang berpegangan tangan sambil tertawa bersama

Ya tuhan. Apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku? Baru saja aku merasakan kebahagian tapi mengapa kau malah mengembalikan rasa sakit itu lagi? aku takut. Takut kyuhyun akan kembali pada sooyoung dan meninggalkan ku sendirian. Aku takut. Tanpa sadar air mata ku mengalir. Hyomin pun yang tadi bersamu juga ikut melihat pemandangan yang sudah menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu. Hyomin pun geram melihat kyuhyun berpegangan tangan dengan sooyoung

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak hyomin

Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat yeoja chingunya disana. Ia pun langsung melepaskan tautan tangan itu. Dan menatap sungmin dengan tatapan bersalah. Sungmin pun segera pergi dari kantin dan berlari.

"Sungmin-ah! Mau kemana kau? Aish awas kau kyuhyun, kalau sampai sungmin kenapa napa kau akan aku cari" Ancam hyomin

.

~oo~

.

Geudaeege jeonhaejuryeo geudaegyeote ireoke gakkai gallaeyo  
Saranghamnida. Geuriunsaram

Kyuhyun pun masih terus berlari mencari sungmin. Sampai ia melihat sungmin sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman belakang sekolah.

Kyuhyun mendekatinya dengan rasa takut. Ia takut kalau sungmin marah padanya, dan tidak mau memaafkannya

Kyuhyun pun memeluk leher sungmin dari belakang  
"Min dengarkan penjelasan ku min, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya, yang ku cintai hanya kau. Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku. Percayalah, aku tak akan berpaling darimu. Karna hanya kau yang sepenuhnya memiliki hatiku" Ucap kyuhyun tulus.

"Aku takut kyu, aku takut akan pergi dari ku dan kembali pada sooyoung hiks" Isak ku

"Uljima" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap sungmin dan menghapus air mata itu

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, yang aku cintai hanya dirimu ming. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Kyuhyun pun memeluk sungmin erat. Berusaha meyakinkan sungminnya kalau ucapannya itu memang benar adanya

"Apa kau tidak berbohong kyu?" Tanya ku

"Kau bisa pegang kata kata ku min. Aku tidak akan pergi dari mu" Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala sungmin sesekali mengecupnya lembut

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya" Sungmin tersenyum dalam dekapan kyuhyun

"Saranghae minnie-ya"

"Nado saranghae kyunnie"

Aku sedikit lega karna mengetahui kau tidak akan berpaling dariku. Yah diriku percaya padamu.. Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu, lebih dulu dari kau mencintai ku. Dalam rangka untuk memberitahumu, diriku ingin pergi lebih dekat ke sisi mu. Aku mencintaimu... Seseorang yang aku rindu...

FIN


End file.
